


Sunrise (Español)

by DragneelAstarois



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko x Bernadette, Alpha!Akko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian, No preguntes sólo gózalo, Omega!Bernadette, Yep Akko x Bernadette i love this couple, Yep they have a daughter (i love this couple don't judge me), Yuri, implicit sexual content, they have a daughter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragneelAstarois/pseuds/DragneelAstarois
Summary: Pues... ¿que he de decir? Acabé shippeándolas por el one-shot de un amigo que el hizo en broma, pero eso fue combustible para mi motor, y desde entonces no puedo dejar de shippearlas y pues, ya era tiempo de que les escribiera algo y quí está. Que lo disfrutes (o no :v) espero tus comentarios.Le dedico esta wea a mi pana, (tú sabes quién sos) tu historia fue nitro para mis neuronas, mil gracias \v:
Relationships: Atsuko Kagari/Bernadette Cavendish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sunrise (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... ¿que he de decir? Acabé shippeándolas por el one-shot de un amigo que el hizo en broma, pero eso fue combustible para mi motor, y desde entonces no puedo dejar de shippearlas y pues, ya era tiempo de que les escribiera algo y quí está. Que lo disfrutes (o no :v) espero tus comentarios.
> 
> Le dedico esta wea a mi pana, (tú sabes quién sos) tu historia fue nitro para mis neuronas, mil gracias \v:

Los rayos de la mañana se colaron intrusivos a través del cristal que separaba al cuarto del exterior del balcón, entrando en su campo de visión e irritando su sueño. Obligándola a voltearse mientras cerraba los párpados con fuerza y se arrepentía a la vez de no haber cerrado las cortinas anoche cuando regresó a su habitación. Aún así la iluminación del cada vez más pronto día perturbaba su ensoñación, haciendo que abriera los ojos por un momento mientras pensaba: “Los días en Wedinburgh son siempre nublados, -Como es usual con el clima de Gran Bretaña.- ¿porqué justo hoy tuvo que salir el sol?” Con facciones que mostraban clara irritación. Y con justa razón, estaba en plena calma con un merecido sueño después de lo que fue estar hasta las 4 de la mañana en su oficina terminando unos documentos importantes. Irritación que se borró en un parpadeo cuando se encontró con sus bellas facciones, pestañas rubias en ton y son con sus rizos de igual color, pero en parte curiosamente verdes. Junto a unos labios ligeramente abiertos. Le daban una visión perfecta de su compañía, que dormía plácida e inadvertida de la mañana, a diferencia de cierta castaña. Quien sonrió llevando una mano al rostro contrario y trazando su pulgar por la mejilla con gentileza.

Causando que ella despertara.

- _Hola..._

- _Hola…_

Se saludaron en un susurro. Y ella tomó cobijo en su cuello a la vez que pasó sus brazos por su espalda baja, apretando su agarre con ligera presión. Se quedaron así por un rato, en el pacífico silencio apenas perturbado por el piar de las aves afuera. Disfrutando la compañía de la otra. Pero esta quietud no duró mucho.

-¿Akko…?

-¿Si?

-¿Hasta que hora te quedaste despierta anoche?

En este punto Akko empezó a dudar sobre responder, reteniendo la respuesta en su garganta sólo pudo articular un -Eeeeh…- dudoso que ya le decía todo a su esposa. Quien guardó silencio esperando la eventual respuesta, hasta que finalmente la nipona la soltó.

-Hasta las 4 de la mañana, debía terminar unos documentos que se fueron acumulando para entregárselos a Andrew.

-No me gusta que te exijas demasiado… ¿debo recordarte la vez que le pediste de más a tu cuerpo y te desmayaste? Acabaste en cama, con fiebre, y ni siquiera podías pararte los primeros días, debí hacerte una transfusión de magia urgente pues habías gastado la tuya a un nivel peligroso, pasaste por un gran cansancio físico, mental, y mágico, y aún así no me escuchaste, te pedí que te quedaras en cama, pero en cuanto me descuide… dejaste la cama mientras dormía y fuiste a seguir exprimiéndote al patio, -Apretó con ligereza su abrazo.- ¿tienes una idea de lo peligroso que es eso?

Su preocupación era palpable en el tono tembloroso de su voz, al que lo acompañaron las feromonas de tono agobiado, con el aroma a la humedad posterior al rocío de la lluvia.

-M-Mis espectáculos, ya sabes…

-¿Acaso tus espectáculos son más importantes que nosotras…? Admiro tu determinación y los férreos pasos que das para alcanzar aquello que deseas, y sabes que siempre te apoyaré en eso, pero… ¿no importamos?  
Un Omega puede llegar a ser bastante sensible, y eso Akko bien lo sabía, al tener una. Estaba pisando hielo delgado, y lo que más odiaba era verla a ella o Ran llorar.

-¡N-No quise decirlo de esa forma! -Tomó el rostro de la angustiada Omega entre sus manos.- ¡Ustedes son lo más importante para mí, más que cualquier otra cosa! ¡Estoy dispuesta a dejar los escenarios por ustedes!

-No quiero que dejes tu pasión de lado, sólo te estoy pidiendo… por favor, sé más considerada contigo misma, siempre estás pensando en la felicidad de los demás, pero ¿Qué hay de la tuya? Por favor, sé un poco más considerada con nosotras, sabes que esto nos afecta, ¿qué pasaría si te perdiera? -Apretó la tela del pijama de la Alfa entre sus manos ante la horrible idea.- no podría soportarlo… y, ¿qué pasaría con Ran entonces?

Esto enmudeció a Akko, quien tras quedar con la mirada fija sobre el rostro de la afligida mujer por un rato soltó un suspiro a la vez que su pulgar vagó unos centímetros por su mejilla.

-Por favor, perdona a tu Alfa egoísta.

Habló con genuino remordimiento, como era de esperar de ella. Que siempre hablaba con honestidad ante sus errores, y con convicción ante sus pasiones. Alguien que nunca llevó una máscara.

-Te perdonaré, si me das un beso.

Ante la petición Akko sonrió, ¿cómo negarse? Podría estar en el Nilo sin una gota de agua y ella siente que podría resistir siempre que no le faltaran sus besos.

-Hey, ¿quieres saber algo bueno?

Ella cedió espacio a esa pregunta con un “¿Hmmm?” y una ceja ligeramente levantada, con deseo de saber la respuesta que le precedía.

-Mi gira ya terminó, la última fue la de Japón hace una semana, es decir… -Y acompañó sus palabras con acciones. Tomando por sorpresa a la rubia al moverlas rápidamente de tal forma que la Alfa quedó encima, apresando sus muñecas a la almohada.- que eres toda mía.

Y sonrió con ligera picardía. Sintiendo cierta satisfacción ante el rostro sorprendido de su esposa, facciones que cambiaron rápidamente con la pronunciada curvatura de sus labios en dirección hacia arriba. Ni siquiera hizo el intento por aguantarlo. De plano se echó a reír sin ninguna vergüenza o temor a la reacción opuesta. Por supuesto que Akko no estaría molesta por esto, de hecho fue inevitable que se le sumara con una risa entre dientes.

-Hey, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-¡N-Nada es sólo… realmente no esperé eso! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Si-Siempre sabes como sorprenderme, no pierdes el toque!

Otra risa vino de la castaña, quien volvió a dejar una caricia en su mejilla derecha, como antecesor a su siguiente movimiento. Acercarse, lentamente. Hasta que estaban a poco de tocarse, consiguiendo finalmente ese contacto tras un corto lapso de espera. Los años habían hecho de Akko una gran besadora, y había constancia de eso, con el ruego en los ojos de la Omega por un beso más en cuanto el primero terminó. Recibiéndolo sin objeción. Y soltando una exhalación satisfecha ante ese deseo cumplido.

-Y… ¿me perdonas ahora?

Habló Akko con tono juguetón.

-Sabes que sí, -Sus dedos se enredaron en sus rizos color chocolate, trayendo un par hacia sí y olisqueando la fragancia a manzana verde que tenían. Dando a notar más satisfacción.- no quiero levantarme de la cama… hoy no.

Enredó sus brazos tras el cuello de la Alfa y volvieron a acomodarse en el colchón.

-Pues no hay porqué hacerlo.

Volvió a buscar asilo en su cuello. Instaurándose allí nuevamente.

-Cielos, podría estar en el Nilo en este momento, y mientras tuviera tus besos siento que estaría bien.

-Aprendí de la mejor… y si te gustan tanto, créeme, pueden sentirse aún mejor.

-¿Ah sí? -Habló con notorio interés.- ¿cómo?

Otra sonrisa se expuso en el rostro de la Alfa, y volteó con la misma rapidez de hace unos momentos.

-Te lo mostraré…

Dicho y hecho, se deslizó hacia los cobertores hasta quedar debajo de ellos. Sacando otra risa de la mujer inglesa. Ante la certeza de sus acciones.

-Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?

-Oh ya verás…

En cuanto su única prenda fue quitada de su torso y dejada a un lado bajo las mantas, su cuerpo se tensó como si le hubiera dado un calambre, pero no uno desagradable.Más bien todo lo contrario, dando a notar lo complacida que se encontraba con jadeos suaves ante cada beso, y gemidos bajos ante cada lengüetazo que iba dirigido hacia arriba.

Y se habría dejado seducir por completo en el placer que se le brindaba de no ser por un factor.

-Espera espera.

Ante la interrupción unos ojos rojos como rubíes emergieron desde su cintura, destacando especialmente ante la oscuridad que moraba debajo de los cobertores.

-¿Qué pasa?

En cuanto salió ligeramente de debajo, notó algo que abrió sus ojos de par en par. Un aroma se acercaba. Un aroma que denotaba tristeza por alguna razón.

Rápidamente volvió a acomodarse junto a la Omega en su sitio correspondiente fingiendo demencia, -A la vez que se preguntaba… ¿Qué le habría pasado para que estuviera triste? Aunque una idea del porqué ya rondaba en su cabeza.- en lo que esperaba que la puerta se abriera. Cosa que efectivamente pasó, conforme esta daba más margen a la visión de ambas mujeres, desveló a una niña de cabellos rubios y tonos verdes iguales a los de su madre, pero con unos flamantes ojos rojos. ¿De quién los habrá sacado?

-Mamá, papá…

Su voz temblaba, sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas frescas y sus ojos se veían vidriosos. Ante esto Akko dejó la cama para acercársele, yendo hasta el umbral de la puerta y agachándose a su altura para secarle las lágrimas que sus vidriosos orbes ya no pudieron retener.

-¿Una pesadilla?

Pregunta obvia. Pero que cargaba consigo toda la comodidad que la japonesa podía transmitirle.

No hubo respuesta verbal, en su lugar la pequeña se lanzó a ella buscando confort, ocupando su cuello y aspirando lentamente el aroma a coco y chocolate rallado que traía a ella feromonas calmantes que lentamente la llevarían al sueño. La cargó como una princesa entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama acomodándola junto a su madre y retomando su espacio en el gran colchón, cobijándola entre ambas, que liberaban sus aromas para calmarla, y alejar sus miedos.

-Cariño…

Ante la voz de su progenitora volteó encarando el mar detrás de sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Se pegó a su madre como chicle rodeándola por la espalda a la vez que aspiraba su aroma con cada inhalada.

-V-Volvíamos de un picnic, todo iba bien hasta que papá detuvo el auto y tu abriste la puerta para bajarme, d-dijeron que lo sentían, cerraste la puerta y se m-marcharon, por más que intenté seguirlas y gritarles que se detuvieran nunca lo hicieron, me quedé… -Su voz tembló como hilo al viento a este punto de su oración.- s-sola…

Se pegó al cuello de su madre tensando su agarre con toda la fuerza que una Omega de 8 años podría tener.

-Tesoro… -En respuesta al miedo de su pequeña, la calmó peinando su cabello entre sus dedos.- Ran, -Le habló con ese característico tono amable que siempre poseía, pero que en el caso de ella se volvía especialmente meloso y suave, podrías darte cuenta por su tono cuanto amor le expresaba.- Ran mírame.

La pequeña se rehusó. Escondiéndose entre el espacio que dejaba la almohada y su cuello.

-Ran, por favor mírame.

Como dirían por ahí la tercera es la vencida, la infante finalmente le devolvió la mirada, y ella limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Nosotras… nunca, jamás haríamos tal cosa, jamás vamos a dejarte, estaremos aquí para ti, siempre.

-¿S-Siempre…?

Repitió con clara duda la menor.

-Por siempre cariño, eres lo más importante que tenemos, oye…

-¿S-Si?

-Papá es muy valiente, ¿no es así? El como se arriesga enfrentándose a los monstruos que se esconden debajo de tu cama, y el como los espanta con sus maravillosos hechizos, ¿recuerdas cuando conjuró una espada para enfrentar al que se había escondido en tu armario?

Ante el recuerdo Ran sonrió.

-¡Si! ¡Fue sorprendente!

La sonrisa de aquélla mujer se ensanchó ligeramente ante la rebosante emoción de la pequeña, ¿como puede cambiar de un estado de ánimo a otro tan fácil? Rió ante el pensamiento.

-Si, fue increíble… pero, papá no siempre es valiente, ¿quieres saber cuál es su mayor miedo?

-¿Papá? ¿Miedo? Dijiste dos frases que no combinan para nada en la misma oración.

Hizo un ligero puchero.

-En realidad, si, ¿quieres saber cuál es?

Alzó una ceja esperando que su duda fuera aclarada, ¿su héroe? ¿Una miedosa? ¡Eso a sus ojos era inconcebible! ¡Su padre era aquélla que siempre estaba para protegerla, aquél príncipe azul que siempre la rescataría! ¿Cierto?

-Perderte, a Akko le aterra la idea de perderte, tanto como a mí.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando? No sean tontas, jamás van a perderme, así que no tienen qué temer.

-Y tú tampoco, porque nosotras estamos aquí.

Le quitó un mechón del rostro colocándolo tras su oreja.

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡P-Pero eso… es diferente! –Pese a todas las garantías que le juraban. Por dentro seguía temerosa ante la sola concepción de que un día ya no estuvieran.- ¡Eso es-¡

-Sólo un sueño, -Akko finalmente entró a la conversación.- estaremos aquí, te lo juro.

-¡P-Pero se sentía tan real!

La pequeña Omega empezó a temblar con ligera notoriedad, ante lo que su madre la consoló con caricias en su espalda.

-Shhh~ amor, duerme, debes estar cansada, y… es bastante temprano para estar despierta, descansa.

-¡No! -Negó con fervor.- ¡Si lo hago en cuanto abra los ojos ustedes ya no estarán!

Sus ojos se aguaron ligeramente. Qué predicamento…

Pero por fortuna Atsuko Kagari estaba aquí para salvar el día.

-Tómala.

Habló detrás de la pequeña, quien volteó ante su voz notando como el brazo de su padre (como ella la llamaba.) se extendía en su dirección a palma abierta. Señal que respondió inmediatamente cruzando su mano y cerrándola alrededor de la otra.

-Duerme, te prometo que seguirá ahí para cuando despiertes.

-P-Pero… ¿y si tienes que ir al baño?

-Bueno… creo que de pasar eso tu madre me perdonará un accidente, jaja.

-Ewww~ -Volteó sobre su hombro hacía su madre.- ¿papá se hace en la cama?

Contuvo una risa con el dorso de su mano ante la peculiar pregunta.

-Bueno, hubo una vez.

-¡Hey! –Akko protestó.- ¿qué clase de cosas le estás diciendo?

-¡Ewwww! -La pequeña rió con notable gracia.- papá eres asquerosa.

Palabras que a simple vista podrían ser fuertes pero que sabían que eran dichas desde la vertiente más impoluta de la inocencia. Sin rastro alguno de un significado oculto o subtexto.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Mira quién habla! -Una sonrisa de medio lado adornó el rostro de la Alfa.- ¡La niña que la semana pasada mojó la cama porque según ella su Furby le habló!

-¡Eso si fue real! -Se defendió con vehemencia.- ¡Esa cosa es maligna! ¡Estoy segura de que la tía Daryl la hechizó o algo así!

Akko hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa. Y su madre se le acercó para volver a resguardarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Eeeh…? -Quería empujar un poco más.- no me consta, la verdad le creo más a la Tía Daryl, como dijo ella, son cuentos tuyos.

-¡¿Eh?!

Notablemente ofendida le sacó la lengua con ceño fruncido. Ante lo que Akko respondió de la misma forma.

-¿Y si es malvado porqué no dejas que lo tiremos o lo guardemos por ahí? Siempre que te ofrezco la oportunidad dices que no.

-Es especial, sabe mis secretos, y bueno… hasta hace una semana me ayudaba a dormir…

-Ya veo, te diré qué, en cuanto nos levantemos iremos las tres juntas a tu cuarto y me encargaré de patearle el trasero a ese peluche.

-Jajaja, dijiste trasero, ¿mamá no se enojará contigo?

-Creo que haré de la vista gorda, al menos por hoy.

Guiñó un ojo, gesto que iba dirigido a su Alfa, y señal imperceptible para la niña.

-Dime, si exorcizo a ese peluche, ¿te quedarás tranquila? ¿Te parece bien eso?

Asintió con fervor. A la vez que su madre dejaba un beso tras su cabeza. Y bostezó mientras sus párpados pesaban más y más. Las feromonas combinadas ya estaban surtiendo efecto en su pequeño sistema.

-Duerme bien, Ran.

Habló Akko con un tono igual de dulce. Y cuando la pequeña quedó fuera de la escena, Alfa y Omega se devolvieron la mirada.

-Se parece mucho a ti, esa forma que tiene de hablar para su corta edad, definitivamente sé de donde la sacó.

-No sólo yo hice mi parte, de ti sacó ese deseo por asaltar la cocina tarde por la noche, además de esa actitud completamente… viva, es muy enérgica y tiene tu determinación al cien por ciento.

-Ambas tenemos una debilidad por las tartas, creo que eso ya es una cosa de genética.

Bromeó.

-Un poco inverosímil, -Le siguió el juego.- pero te tomo la palabra.

Rieron un poco dejando pronto un espacio a ese agradable silencio que moraba hace poco rato en la recamara.

Akko vio al techo.

-… ¿Bernadette?

-¿Si, cariño?

Y le devolvió la mirada con esos más que habituales ojos amorosos que siempre tenía para ella cada vez que la veía.

-Te amo.

-También te amo.


End file.
